TogetherForever
by Idril Ar-Feiniel
Summary: A one shot story...my first time doing a 1st person...the begining of the plane crash and on ward through the eyes of Sasha.


They were in the cars...Tamara the children, Jackson, his wife and her boyfriend...Yuri and his children...they could die... Why? Think about their selfish desire to save themselves...save their own pathetic skins. Tamara, her screaming, her fear, her worry...how could I let her down? How could I get out of here...and yet survive...to be there for her, to comfort her in this hard time...my life for theirs...my demise for their lives...Tamara I am sorry...I am sorry I could not be there for you...to hold you...to tell you things will be fine. I can hear them now...something about the keys won't work...even though they are in the ignition the cars won't start. I sit, I wait trying to hold the plane in position...one mistake could kill us all. Yuri is saying something...the cars are voice controlled...a smile cracks my lips as I now know she is safe...I can see a small broken reflection dancing across the spider web windshield. The cliff edge was coming closer and closer...will not be long now...my teeth clenched together I try to kill the speed of the plane...Tamara's frightened form shakes as she watches the plane. Goodbye Tamara...I always loved you...you were always so beautiful to me...though that dog Caesar could have been better behaved...the plane stopped moving...I breathe a sigh of relief...I can hear a groan...Oh no, protect me now God please let me live...I hear a sickening groan of metal scrapping along the rock...then my stomach lurches forward as I am flung against the cracking glass...groping forward a feel for a cleft in the cliff...something that could hold my weight rather than plummet to my death...the plane falls past me...glass cutting my face and my hands...it was a miracle that I was not hit by any falling metal...I can still hear Tamara's frantic screams...my arm burned with pain...my tongue swollen from biting it in the fall...I cry out, I call to her...I think she hears me I can hear them shouting to something...something in the sky...Chinese helicopters...it was comical to see an Elephant go by hanging by strong ropes...how selfish...I thought to myself...that they would save animals...and not their fellow human begins! Reaching above me I lifted myself onto a ledge...again I repeated this slow process...my body was in protest...my eye lids tried to close...only one thing kept me going...Tamara...and my want to see her again...even that yappy dog Caesar...the snow whipped around my face...my hands were stiff with cold...one last push and I was up the ledge...onto the edge...looking down I breathed a prayer of thanks to God...for letting me live thus far...Yuri and the kids were boarding the helicopters...I thought the others were too...but no...not even Tamara...tears stung my eyes...how could they...how come? The children would cause no trouble...only because they were not rich...like Yuri and his horrid children...how could they allow people like him on the ships...his gene pool was not that good...Tamara's was better! Even Jackson's and his family...and I guess Kate's boyfriend...but that does that matter now...I must hurry...Tamara is looking back she sees me...limping I try to get to her as fast as I can...but I collapse...my ankle is broken! Tamara runs faster...I can feel her warm arms envelop me...I want to sleep...I don't fell so cold now...my shirt is torn...and blood is soaking it...my pant leg is also drenched in a dark liquid...I bet that Gordon guy knows nothing except a woman's...never mind...Tamara is saying something...whatever it is all I can hear is her voice fading away...like a light dusting of snow under the midday sun...suddenly I wake in pain...Jackson and Gordon are lifting me onto something hard...sitting up I see Tamara's tear stained face...your safe now Sasha...her voice is calming like the most wonderful song you ever heard...but it did not cancel out the pain that ran through me like a forest fire. Caesar licked my bruised face...someone handed me a flask of water...the persons face is not familiar...gently the person tips my head back and pours the cool liquid down my throat...my tongue is no longer swollen...voices were talking in a language I think it was some dialect of Chinese...at first I thought I was with the soldiers...that they had felt sorry for the others and come back...but then I heard an elderly woman...so now I know the soldiers were never coming back..."what is going on?"

My question fell on deaf ears as we drove on in silence..."Sasha stay awake talk with me"

...Tamara shook my shoulder...gasping like a fish out of water I tried to shift onto my side...the truck was making an awful racket... the little girl slid over to me..."You were very brave back there."

"No...I was terrified." I looked up at her innocent face...how could anyone let this child die out here...he had lived longer...Yuri had lived longer...then why did Yuri not give her his green pass? The boy was sitting beside his father hugging his knees...they were the ones that made us all smile on that seemingly unending trip to the ships...I wonder what will happen to them...to all of us...

"Excuse me!?" I heard Gordon talking...attempting to talk...to one of the people in the truck...he is saying something about where are we going...I can't do this anymore...sleep...I need sleep...

"No! Sasha!!! Awake, wake up!! _Sasha no!!!!!!_"...what is going on that Tamara is so worried? All I want to do is fall asleep...no I don't want to get up.

"Tamara...I...need...sleep...so...tired." I felt like I could not breath...or at least each word was harder to say then the next...Tamara's face looks so radiant tonight...or is that just because I am dying? I hope not...I wonder what heaven looks like...there the little girl is again...I think we've stopped.

"Tamara...have we stopped?" Gasping for breath I can hardly imagine what I must sound like...like a dying man to them possibly.

"Yes, we are almost there, I think the man is going to let us go with him to the ship. I think it won't be long now." Gently Tamara leaned down...gently we embraced despite the pain our lips met locking...for a moment it seemed as if the whole world had stopped...that time had stopped just for us...but no...we need to get a move on...or we will die.

"Hey Gordon! Help me with Sasha!" Jackson yelled out...I knew what was coming...pain and agony...but I needed to remain strong...strong for Tamara...strong for everyone else...I needed to find a way to move on my own.

"Jackson...I can do this...I can get up myself." Oh how I gritted my teeth together...pain endlessly shot through my body...offering no comfort...my ankle felt like every single bone in it was crushed...but still I knew I had to go on...my friends always said I was a fighter...had I not fought to climb that mountain? Had I not fought to keep the plane close to the ground and stead? Were they not proofs that I was able to do this small task? To ask myself to do this one thing? Yes...they were but even so...pain is always a hindrance...biting my lip to keep from uttering any groan or from of being in pain.

"Sasha, you don't have to do this you know! We can help you, that's what friends are for right?" Friends...Jackson had called me a friend...even though I hardly knew him...Tamara was stroking Caesar's soft, long hair.

"I do not want to be carried...but maybe small assistance..." Here I had to gasp, "Would be appreciated." It was not a matter of pride anymore...I was hurt...in need of help though it took a little bit of reality to show me that...whatever the price was going to be...I knew I had to keep Tamara, the boy, the girl, their parents, Kate's boyfriend, and the Chinese family alive...even if that meant my staying behind...what would Tamara do? Would she stay with me? I hope not...I need to know why she was not on the helicopter.

"Tamara?" My voice sounded weak...I think that alarmed her.

"What?!? Are you alright?" She inquired quickly, sometimes I wonder if she over reacts...

"Yes I am fine...but why were you not on the ride to the ships? Yuri say something?" I could tell by her countenance that she was not happy about my mentioning the monster.

"Yuri found out about us...how I do not know...he took me along...to dash my hopes of being safe." Jackson I could tell was pretending not to hear what was going on...but he knew.

"I bet it was the twins...they are like that...always wanting people to get into trouble." The ship's dark shape came looming in front of us...I could tell this was going to be a struggle.

I literally sat on the bar the stretched out to the side of the ship and slid myself across...I think Tamara thought that was comical...as she was giggling...it felt good to hear her laugh...I had not heard it for years...at least that is what it felt like.

"Alright people this is going to be hard from this point on till we get underneath the animal cages." I could see Gordon disappear into the door...the door was closing by the time I got in...the gears were difficult to climb up...when they started to move...the grandfather of the younger Chinese boys was nearly killed but somehow they saved him...the brother that was leading us got his leg crushed up pretty badly...Gordon did not make it...somehow we were able to numbly move toward the animal cages...water was filling the room...the girl and Tamara made it through the first wall...then we were sealed off...I believe that the girl made it through...but Tamara? I do not know...all I can do is hope and pray that she is ok...the man who was helping us is bleeding to death...how are we going to help him?

"Try to stop the bleeding!" Kate's voice was urgent...the water made it easier for me to support myself...as my I did not put so much weight on my ankle...I remember that they used water to help a horse come back from an injury...so that they did not have to kill it...I could hear Tamara only a little bit...so frustrating not being able to go to her...someone is calling us...they think the gears are jammed...could it be that rubber hose thing that got caught?

"Dad I want to go with you!" I can see the boy...pleading with his father...but the answer was no...no one was paying attention to him...but I was...before he could go under I grabbed his arm...asking him why he was going to do this.

"Because, dad can't do everything on his own." I believe that answer was sufficient...Kate was crying when she found out...Tamara had stopped crying for help!

"_Tamara!? Tamara!!"_ Again my voice sounded like it was too weak to penetrate the walls...a head came up out of the water...no Jackson...then a glimmer of light...and they were safe...the water receded...and the doors opened...I found her...she was alright...who cares what Yuri says about us...we are safe...hugging her close I no longer cared about what could happen to us...we were together...forever.


End file.
